Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Five
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given in early February, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail my comrades! On this second anniversary of New Pacific Order here on planet Bob, it was suggested that I write about the topic of "victory" for the weekly (incidentally, my apologies for missing a week or two) address. But I had to ask, victory over what? What is the greatest victory of the New Pacific Order? One might point to the Great Patriot War? The Second Great War? The Third? The Citrus War? Devildogs? But now, in all seriousness, what is the greatest victory of the New Pacific Order? Well comrades, the retirement of Comrade Ivan Moldavi highlights this victory better than this poor humble servant could hope to achieve. The speech of Ivan Moldavi demonstrates that the greatest victory of the Order is victory over Gods. What does that mean? And how is it that we, and only we have victored over it? The victory over Gods is a victory that only a true Francoist can achieve. "Why only a Francoist? And what is this victory still?" you might ask. The victory over Gods is the Francoist ability to be scientific in the evaluation of our actions, thoughts and words. We can recognize that we are not Gods, we are not always right, that we are but men. To be victorious over Gods is not to sublimate our individualism or our personalities into some collective; man cannot do that, only Gods, but rather to be human. Often, for those of us who have the pleasure of venturing outside our Orders from time to time, we are challenged about our notions of "autocratic democracy." Many question us, "How can an autocracy, where there is rule from the top, be democratic?" Of course, one must answer by challenging their definition of autocracy and democracy both. But at the most fundamental difference is in their understanding of autocracy, and it is in this understanding of autocracy that you can see the victory over individualism. Many believe that our "autocracy" means that our Emperor is always right because he is the Emperor. That is, his word is final because it is right. That is not so. Our Emperor is right because he is final. He is not right because of intrinsic qualities of his office; he is not right because of some "holy" powers invested in him. He is not right because of religion; he is not right because of reason; he is right because he is final, and he is man. That is not to say that our Emperors or any member of the Order is wrong. We are extraordinary; we are gifted; we are brilliant. We are but men. This gives us, the New Pacific Order, the greatest victory: the victory over the petty Gods that permeates every other non-Francoist alliance on Planet Bob. Some alliances vest powers directly in the hands of dictators, who become their Gods. Some alliances make "the people" their God, and vest the powers of their alliance into the hands of a "democratic people," who can never be wrong. But we are Francoist, and we know we are but men. Francos Spain was man, Unlimited was man, Mammothistan was man, Black Adder was man, Ivan Moldavi was man, Dilber is man, and Trotskys Revenge is but man. And to be man is to be able to admit one's mistakes. And the true power of Francoism is that it is not religion; it is not dogma; it is a scientific philosophy. Our Emperors are not chosen because they are gods, they are chosen because they are Francoist. And the true Francoist will command the scientific philosophy that is the mandate of their rule. And why do I choose to write of Ivan Moldavi today? Because, as Ivan's speech so poignantly and pointedly shows, when he speaks from his heart (he has one, for his is the flesh of man), of this past August, no man, Emperor or soldier is right because of their position. They are right because they are final. And to humble himself before the Order by speaking candidly of the past, to accept the mantle of humanity that is Francoism's gift, is to defeat the notions of religious inevitability of Francoism, to defeat the notion that we are Gods, and not men. We have seen the dangers of denying of our humanity in the specter of enemy alliances. We have seen alliances deny the common sensibilities of our species to the horror of the world. We have seen the dangers in our home of treating men as Gods. But we need not fear, because we have Francoism. In Francoism we are given the gift and greatest victory—the death of Gods and the mantle of humanity. Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath